Nathan Drake
Nathan Drake is the main protagonist of the Uncharted series, and he is also a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sly Cooper. Biography I'M NOT IN SHAMBHALA ANYMORE... A fortune seeker who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake, Nathan's adventures have taken him from the jungles of Borneo to the snowy peaks of Nepal in search of the hidden treasures of the ancient world. A resourceful combatant, Drake has proved adept both in the use of weapons and in hand-to-hand combat, skills which have aided him immeasurably in overcoming those who would prevent him from reaching his prize. THE LEGACY OF NATHAN DRAKE: *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' *''Uncharted 2: Among Theives'' *''Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception'' *''Uncharted: Golden Abyss'' Arcade Opening Drake's story opens in a bar on an island similar to one seen in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. He is seen talking to Victor Sullivan about pages he found that may lead to treasure (Sly's Thievious Raccoonus). Sully insists that they may just be a wild goose chase, but Drake believes that someone went through a lot of trouble encrypting the pages and that they are either hiding something or protecting it. Drake finally talks Sully into flying his plane in search of the treasure. Rival Name: Sly Cooper Reason: Drake wants to use the Thievius Raccoonus to go treasure hunting, while Sly wants to steal it back for himself. Connection: Nolan North has voiced characters from both the Uncharted and Sly Cooper franchises, Nathan Drake for Uncharted, and El Jefe for Sly Cooper. Also, Nathan Drake and Sly Cooper are both thieves: Sly's entire family has been infamous for their thieving skills, and Drake grew up a thieving orphan before being found by Victor Sullivan. Another interesting fact is that both Sly and Drake say "five finger discount" when picking up items or killing opponents, again referencing their thieving backgrounds. Ending Drake's story ends as he meets up with Sully, claiming that he's glad to see him. When Sully asks where Drake was, he describes that he faced a lot of "weird people" and that "some of them had it out for me (Drake)". Sully thinks that Drake is just making up stories and merely wants to know if he found treasure or not. Drake decides to show Sully his treasure, Polygon Man's All-Star Power, and it is absorbed into Sully's plane, greatly enhancing its performance. Sully remarks that he doesn't know what Drake found, but his plane hasn't flown that well in years, and looks forward, anxious to see where they go next. The screen fades to black and Drake randomly says, "I punched a chicken." Gameplay Drake uses a variety of guns and hand-to-hand combat skills. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Brutal Combo' - *'Haymaker' - + *'Throw Grenade' - + *'Slide Attack' - + - Drake slides along the ground. *'Punt Kick' - (Air) *'Drop Kick' - + (Air) *'Throw Grenade' - + (Air) *'Double Swing' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Run and Gun' - - Drake fires an AK-47. Hold Triangle to keep firing. Pressing left or right makes Drake run left or right. Pressing Square in close proximity to an enemy hits with the stock. *'Magnum' - + *'Grenade Launcher' - + *'Gau-19 Heavy Machine Gun' - + *'Rope Swing' - (Air) *'Magnum' - + (Air) *'Grenade Launcher' - + (Air) *'Uzi Spray' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Oil Drum' - *'Tranquilizer Dart Gun' - + *'Zipline' - + *'Coverwall' - + - Drake hides behind a concrete barrier. Pressing in the opposite direction of Drake position causes Drake to switch sides behind the wall. **Pressing file:btn_square.png will cause Drake to hit out of cover with the AK-47 stock **Pressing and file:btn_square.png will make Drake throw out a grenade **Pressing and holding file:btn_triangle.png will make Drake blind-fire with the AK **Pressing and file:btn_triangle.png will make Drake do a blind-fire with the grenade launcher. *'Oil Drum' - (Air) *'Tranquilizer Dart Gun' - + (Air) *'Zipline' - + (Air) *'Ledge Fall' - + (Air) - Drake falls in mid-air as debris falls below him. (Throws) *'Mighty Kick' - or *'Flip Up' - *'Back Punch' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Propane Tank' - (Level 1): Drake throws out a propane tank and shoots it, taking out anyone nearby. *'Stone Pillar' - (Level 2): Drake pushes over a large pillar, crushing any players beneath it. *'El Dorado Sarcophagus' - (Level 3): The El Dorado sarcophagus appears and opens, turning every other fighter into Descendants from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Drake also gains access to Eddy Raja's golden gun. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **"Ha! You call this a fight?" **"You should all give up...now!" **"I'm ready!" *Prematch: **"I'm not in Shambhala anymore.." **"Ok, now you're gonna get it." **Ok, you guys asked for it. You ready?" **"Yeah-heah!" *Item Pick-up: **"Why would someone leave this here?" *Using Propane Tank: **"Catch!" **"Heads up!" **"Comin' at ya!" **"Hot potato!" **"Oh, look out!" *Using Stone Pillar: **"Timber!" *Using El Dorado Sarchophagus: **"Alright, now it's Drake Time." *Successful KO: **"OH, you're gonna feel that in the morning!" **"Grandpa tell granny about that one!" **"Kitty got wet!" **"Oh-ho-ho, that is gonna hurt ya!" **"I will kick you to sleep!" **"Oh-ho, Karma hurts!" **"How's that taste?" *Respawn: **"Here kitty, kitty." **"Payback's a pain!" Intros and Outros Introduction Drake pulls out his journal and skims through the pages saying "I'm not in Shambala anymore..." Drake puts up his fists and says "OK, now you're gonna get it!" Drake stands from a crouching position saying, "OK, you guys asked for it. You ready?" Drake does a "one-two" punch and says, "Yeah-heah!" Winning Screen Drake shrugs his shoulders and smirks. Drake waves his arms in an "oh, stop it" manner. Drake shoulders his AK-47 proudly. Losing Screen Drake throws his hand into the air and sarcastically rolls his eyes. Drake claps his hands in a sarcastic way. Drake bends over, holding his stomach in pain, and holds out his arm in a manner that makes him appear to want the winners to hold back. Costumes Casual Adventurer The default appearance of Drake, which is based on his appearance in Uncharted 2: Among Theives Alternate Colors * Brown Shirt Shambhala Snow Jacket Nate's jacket that he wore while in Tibet during Uncharted 2. This costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Desert Camo Drake's desert survival gear from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. This is unlocked at Rank 10. Gallery NathanDrake as.png DrakeAlt.png|Winter coat costume from preorder costume pack. E3 Drake.png Nathan Drake.png propane1.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 1 Super Move Nathan_super_2.png|Nathan Drakes's Level 2 Super move NathanLvl3.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 3 Super Move NathanLvl3-2.PNG|Nathan Drake's Level 3 Super Move Drake final move.jpg|Drake fending off Descendants in his Level 3 Super. Full.jpg Real Cole and Drake.png|Drake with Cole in the live-action trailer Drake intro.png|in the intro Sly vs Drake.png|Sly Cooper rivalry in the intro 184850_374913225925712_1976060191_n.png|Desert Drake ND Arcade.png|Drake with the Thievious Raccoonus Trivia *Drake was first leaked along with Cole MacGrath when Eric Ladin stated that he was working with David Hayter and Nolan North. *Drake was announced at the Sony 2012 E3 press conference along with Big Daddy. **Drake and Big Daddy are the only confirmed characters who do not have a trailer. *Drake was one of many first-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. **Drake is also one of four first-party characters to appear in the live-action trailer for PlayStation All-Stars, alongside Cole MacGrath, Kratos, and Sackboy. *Both Drake's standard and preorder costumes originate from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, perhaps because it was the most critically popular game in the series. However, Drake's home stage, Stowaways, and his unlockable costume originate from Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. *Drake is the first of two characters to come from Naughty Dog, the second being Jak and Daxter. *Drake is considered one of the mascots of the PS3 console, alongside Kratos and Sackboy. References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Uncharted Category:Needs Work Category:First-Party Characters Category:Naughty Dog